You won't forget about me
by vigigraz
Summary: Tal como el título lo dice, él no se olvidaría, jamás lo haría. Sin embargo, Selina cree otra cosa... Basado en Batman: año uno. One-shot. BrucexSelina


**Editado 11/12/17**

* * *

 **Ni Batman ni DC Comics me pertenecen.**

* * *

:- Linda noche, ¿no es cierto?

Miró a la figura acercarse. No era de esperarse que vaya a responderle, por supuesto que no. Pero el simple maullido, y la manera en que se frotaba contra ella en forma cariñosa, eran suficiente. Tal vez no le hablaría, pero sí la acompañaría esta noche, como todas las demás.

Primero fue despacio. Un caminar lento, tanteando el terreno. Luego, cuando empezó a tomar impulso y la adrenalina invadió sus venas, ya era demasiado tarde para parar. Trepaba, recorría, saltaba de techo en techo. La ciudad jamás se había visto tan grande, tan hermosa, por debajo de sus pies.

Para ser un lugar que odiaba, Ciudad Gótica era perfectamente bella a la luz de la luna.

Mas cuando aquella luz iluminaba un edificio que tenía una nueva exhibición de joyas dentro.

La mujer gato sonrió, mientras con ayuda de su acompañante lograba entrar por una de las ventanas. No era un museo, ni tampoco una joyería, pero había visto un cargamento de mercancías ilegales entrar por la mañana, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Si ella no lo tomaba, alguien más lo haría. No habría mucho que esperar en una ciudad tan pintoresca como la suya.

Tomó lo que no le pertenecía, y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo salió disparada por el mismo lugar por el cual entró. La alarma sonaba fuerte y clara. Las luces rojas y azules estuvieron cerca, pero ella fue más ágil. Subió a uno de los tejados y se mantuvo allí hasta que lo sintió.

Con una sonrisa aún más grande, tomó carrera de nuevo, esta vez deleitándose en cada paso que daba. Mientras más lejos estaba del edificio, sabía que más cerca estaría de él. Y si éramos honestos, a él fue a quien estuvo esperando toda la noche.

Al protector, a la leyenda, al increíble e inigualable murciélago.

La ansiedad fue en aumento mientras recorría los tejados de la ciudad, mientras se acercaba a su barrio, mientras esperaba aquella sombra de nuevo. Aquellas palabras que había escuchado no muchas veces, pero que hacían eco en su cabeza cada vez que se iba a dormir.

Lo esperó, y lo esperó tanto, que mientras entraba en su apartamento con su compañero a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada al darse cuenta que su hombre justiciero no la había atrapado.

O más bien, no había querido hacerlo.

Con algo de dolor en su orgullo, se quitó el traje mientras su compañera de habitación clamaba silencio. Miró el reloj, las cuatro am. Parecía ser solo su imaginación: para ella habían pasado solo diez minutos, que en realidad habían sido dos horas.

Se frotó la cara con la mano izquierda, mientras prendía la televisión en el canal de noticias. Robos por aquí y por allá, asesinatos, elecciones, etcétera, etcétera. La misma mierda con la que tenía que lidiar todos los días. Miró hacia la ventana, seguía sin haber señales del murciélago.

Con un resoplido de enfado apagó el televisor y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Él sabía dónde ella vivía, la había seguido varias veces. Sabía que se encontraba allí, ¿por qué no la había buscado?

¿Acaso se había aburrido del juego?, ¿acaso tuvo algo mejor que hacer?

Rio para sí misma al darse cuenta que sí, obviamente tenia mejores cosas para hacer que jugar con ella. Era de esperarse que en algún momento entendiera que ella no era una criminal como los que combatía a menudo. Selina Kyle solo buscaba diversión (y el dinero para la renta)

Acarició a su nuevo compañero, quien sí la había seguido hasta casa, y entró de nuevo al apartamento. Pensó por un momento, y sintió la nostalgia de la primera noche en la que había hecho contacto con él.

" _Gracias por desperdiciar mi tiempo"_ fue la primera frase que le había escuchado decir, y aunque había estado sorprendida, no había podido evitar reírse luego de que el hombre encapuchado desapareciera.

¿Ella había desperdiciando su tiempo? Bueno, si lo había hecho una vez, ¿entonces por qué habría de parar?

Y allí fue donde todo comenzó. Donde salía y lo encontraba. Donde luego de cada robo, las amenazas y el juego se hacían presentes. Y sabía, muy dentro suyo, que a él eso le gustaba, aunque sea un poco y jamás lo demostrara, ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo, todo cambió una vez que formó parte de aquella estúpida liga. Todo lo que habían formado, todas aquellas batallas en los techos, todo lo que había creído posible se había desvanecido.

Ya no tenía tiempo para ella.

Así que, con un suspiró cansado entró y fue a revisar su nuevo botín. Parte seria para gastos, lo otro… bueno, le gustaba guardar suvenires.

Bastaba decir que quedó perpleja al ver que dentro de la mochila no había nada. La dio vuelta, miró por todos lados, pero no, no había rastros del nuevo tesoro.

Gruñó por su estupidez, y se recostó en el sofá, cuando el pequeño gato volvió a traerle la bolsa vacía. Rodando los ojos la tomó, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios al ver el pequeño símbolo de murciélago.

Por lo visto no estaba tan ocupado como había creído.

 _Yo también, Bats._


End file.
